Tohma's Naughty Mind
by Sasheenka
Summary: Tohma's trying to find a suitable person to spend the night with.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tohma's Naughty Mind

Author: Sasheenka

Summary: Tohma is trying to find a suitable bedmate for a night.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I'd be grateful just for owning Tohma's hat, but alas Gravitation universe and its characters (along with their clothes) belong to Maki Murakami.

Tohma Seguchi had a very naughty mind, but he was rather good at hiding it. That was a real luck, because his mind was actually VERY naughty. Well, not all the time, but quite often.

And now was just the right time for his dirty thoughts. He was all alone in his office at N-G and everybody was out for lunch - he on the other hand was on a diet and had about half an hour before somebody will pester him again.

And so, today's question was: Who will I have my next sex with?

Well, an average man's answer would be his wife. The truth was, Tohma Seguchi had a wife and a very beautiful wife indeed, but he was not considerating her as an option. The most likely reason was his sexual preference. He liked men, younger men to be precise. And since the one he wanted the most (his oh-so-sexy-brother-in-law) was taken and never had he shown any interest in poor Tohma, he had to choose elsewhere – for example at N-G.

There were quite a lot of good-looking young men at N-G – well, it was Tohma who hired them after all.

There was just one older man who tempted him, the long haired American manager of Bad Luck. But Tohma was used to be the seme, always the one in control and he couldn't imagine K-san to be anyone's uke.

He could call Ryuichi. Sex with the singer was always good. Usually it was playful, but after concerts when Ryuichi was still in his serious state it was mesmerizing. There were occasions when Tohma lost all his control and Ryuichi was the one in charge. But with him it was different – he has never minded it with the beautiful vocalist. Ryuichi was his friend, he trusted him and he knew he would never do anything against Tohma's wishes.

But today he was in a mood for a very pliable uke and for a new person.

What about Suguru?

Suguru was cute. Suguru was young and certainly innocent. Suguru adored him.

Suguru was his sixteen year old cousin.

And Tohma was a pervert.

He began forming a plan to seduce the little keyboardist, when another name crossed his mind.

Sakano.

Sakano would be very supple. Sakano would lick his shoes just for a slight touch. Sakano would be fun.

And the producer was in fact very pretty. Of course Tohma would never hire any ugly person, but even among the N-G staff Sakano was attractive. If you took away his stressing and hyperventilating he would be even better, but from time to time Tohma found it cute.

The blond president was stuck between the two temptations unable to decide. He hated being unable to anything. So he made his mind. He would choose between them the first one to walk through his office-door.

A/N:

So, Suguru or Sakano?


	2. Conclusion

I wrote this just to amuse myself and my friend...I simply like to make fun of things I like

...Tohma is in fact my favorite character and I know he would never do or think anything like this...

...but in the case of Suguru and Sakano - one never knows...

Tohma's Naughty Mind

Part Two

Tohma Suguchi, the almighty president of N-G Productions, was sitting behind his desk playing Pasians – the game of lonely gentlemen.

Tohma WAS a lonely gentleman – he was a man, he was gentle (well, most of the time) and now he was feeling lonely.

The lunch break ended about twenty minutes ago, but nobody came to see him. Not a single slave...err...employee – Tohma corrected himself.

He was bored and to tell you the truth Pasians wasn't very exciting game. But even if it was exciting it was still a LONELY game.

Tohma was beginning to feel depressed.

He wanted to see someone who's actually alive, not those two-dimensional paper faces. He wanted to feel skin pressed against skin, lips against lips, oh god, he desperately needed some sex. The last time he got any was two days ago! Can you imagine it? Two days, two very long days and his right hand was already weary and aching.

Since Tatsuha went back to Kyoto his bed was cold and empty. Speaking of Tatsuha...hmm...that kid certainly knew a lot about sex. For example he doubted he'd ever got a better blow job. Tohma wondered where the teenager could learn such things when he was just sixteen and was living in a temple. Nevertheless as a substitute for Eiri-chan he was more than just appropriate – Tohma had even received a backrub!

The blond keyboardist tried to distract himself from dreadful thoughts of sex-starving by another round of cards.

There were times when Tohma knew he was hornier than was healthy, but it was stronger then his reasonable mind. He was thinking about sex during the day and dreaming about it during the night. He was naughty and he knew it.

And just when he was starting to feel really down he heard a soft knock on the door.

Tohma jumped up with joy, that he wasn't forgotten after all.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and certain dark-haired man entered his office.

Well, it wasn't a man, but rather a teenage boy.

"Hello, Seguchi-san." He said nervously.

Tohma smiled for himself. 'A virgin, I'll get a virgin...'

"A virg - Oh, hello, Suguru-kun, what can I do for you?" That was close!

"I wondered if...if you'd help me." The boy said while facing the floor.

"Certainly, Suguru." Tohma smiled again. His cousin was being incredibly cute today.

"I have a problem and I didn't know who to ask." Suguru still hadn't taken his eyes off of the ground.

"You did well for coming to me." Tohma outstretched his hand and Suguru hesitantly took it. "Now tell me what burdens your heart."

"It is stupid, I know, but..." Suguru looked at Tohma, "...but I don'tknowhowtokiss!"

"What?"

"I do not know how to kiss, Suguchi-san." Suguru was blushing bright red. He looked as if this was the hardest and most embarrassing thing he ever did in hid life.

"How is this possible, Suguru-kun?" The boy didn't answer, so Tohma tried his luck. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"I...I thought you could tell me how. What to, you know, do with my tongue and all. I tried kissing a tomato, but it didn't help me too much."

'A what? My god, poor lad – he has to be really desperate!'

"Well, Suguru, I can't help you with words, but maybe I could show you."

"Show me? You mean you'd – kiss me? But, we're both men and – and cousins! I didn't think..."

"Don't be so uptight, Su-chan." Tohma was quick catching Suguru by surprise – he pulled him into his lap and covered his soft pink lips with his own.

It didn't seem that Suguru minded they were cousins and both men. It didn't seem that Suguru was inexperienced at kissing. It didn't seem Suguru was shy at all.

It looked as if TOHMA was being the one seduced. However he thought Suguru simply fell for his skillful tactics and that he was a quick learner. Nevertheless it didn't take them very long before they were making out on Tohma's table. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Just when moans and groans became screams a certain dark-haired man opened the door leading to Seguchi's office. And this was a man - twenty nine years old bespectacled man in dark suit and green tie, known as producer Sakano. But as soon as he saw what's happening there he shut the door, cursing himself for forgetting to knock.

It seemed that both of his actions were unnoticed by the pair exercising on the wooden desk.

Sakano leaned against the door and sighed. But there were questions swirling through his head, such as: Was it really Fujisaki-kun? Is it really possible to put one's leg in that angle? Was the boy really wearing bunny ears and Seguchi-san's hat?

'Maybe if I looked again...'

And so he did.

All of it was true except for the bunny ears. Sakano had no idea why his mind came up with that idea.

But he didn't stop looking after receiving answers for his questions. He kept on watching captivated by the sight before him. He began to feel heat rising in his groin and soon he had his hand buried in his trousers.

So now there were Tohma and Suguru having hot sex with Sakano as a voyeur masturbating behind the slightly opened door. It was a real luck that no one found them like this.

Well, it was Shuichi Shindo who caused that everyone gathered in their rehearsal room. And he was also the reason why Sakano went to see Tohma in the first place.

Shuichi was injured. Shuichi was bleeding. Shuichi was bleeding really badly.

Shuichi was bitten by a turtle.

And now he was being attended to by some ambulance doctors mumbling gibberish about giant turtles living in a palace under the sea and their plan to take over the world.

But that isn't important for our story. Our story is about Tohma's naughty mind, Suguru's successful plan to loose his virginity before his seventeen birthday and Sakano's 'Bad Luck'.

Sakano had a bad luck. Not just because it was Suguru who was enjoying being fucked by Tohma, but also because of what happened after all three of them climaxed in exactly the same moment.

"Aahhh!"

"Aahhh!"

"Aahhh!"

When Sakano was taking his hand out of his pants his sleeve got caught in the zipper and the poor producer lost his balance. And he fell. He fell right into the office of his shachou. His shachou who was currently pulling out from his cousin's...well, from his cousin.

"Sakano-san! Don't you know how to knock?" Tohma put his trousers on and glared at the poor man lying on the floor.

"I...I'm so very sorry, S-Seguchi-san. I won't, I won't do it ever again...I..." Sakano was stuttering while getting up and disappearing behind the door once again.

Tohma was in a good mood feeling very satisfied so he just waved his perfect hand and looked at his little cousin, who'd just finished dressing a moment ago.

"I think you kiss perfectly fine, Suguru-kun. If you're ever uncertain with anything again don't hesitate to ask me." Tohma smiled. It would be pity if this was his last time with Suguru.

"Thank you for your lesson, Seguchi-san. It helped me lot better than the tomato." He returned his smile and with a polite bow he left.

So, Tohma was alone again.

Alone with a serious problem: Who will I have my next sex with?

The End

So how did you like it? I know it's not really making sense, but nobody's perfect, right?

Bye Bye!


End file.
